


choose you.

by softsuns



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Driving, F/F, FUCK okay just enjoy, Fluff, Uh..., a mini drabble, also some depression talk, expect some more wenjoy from me, i love wenjoy, i really like.. uh.., i really love this honestly, just soft girlfriends i suppose, so.., there's legit no reason for this but, this is super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsuns/pseuds/softsuns
Summary: wendy just adores joy.





	choose you.

The twenty-three-year-old was nervous. Son Seungwan was tapping the expensive tablecloth to the rhythm to the music. There was a gentle muse of the piano, violins with a faint saxophone were soothing her nerves little by little. Her brown eyes were shifting between leaving customers, bubbling champagne and the waltzing waiter. It was almost one in the morning and there's excitement being added to her emotions. She takes a long sip of champagne yet she's cautious since she's driving later.

Wendy had double checked everything. She had double checked their bags, their motel keys that were stuffed in her purse and the spare change that was shoved into her pocket. She watched as Joy waltzed around the restaurant handling orders and a fondness spread across her chest. Her elbow was resting on the table and her chin was glued to her palm. It didn't matter how many times she stared at Joy, she was always so absolutely beautiful.

Park Sooyoung was everything and more to her. She was a stunning girl with a sweet smile and a loud laugh that sent shivers down her body. She was a girl that was full of desire and passion for the world. She lived for the arts. She could pass hours speaking abound the world, singing and peeking through theaters for any free slots.

Wendy loved their late night conversations. She loved them because Joy's eyes would glister as she rambled about the places she'd love to visit with Wendy in the future. She spoke about snow and languages with so much enthusiasm that her heart craved nothing else but to take Joy everywhere. She would one day. Wendy would take her. Her heart wants nobody but her. Joy was her lucky charm, her cup of tea after a horrible day and more. Wendy could write books and novels around her, a thousand novels and it wouldn't be enough.

When the clock strikes one in the morning, Joy's already changed and her bag is slung over her shoulder. She has a tired smile on her face but Wendy could feel the excitement radiate from her too. They both opted for a one-week vacation away from the world. A week where they'd be leaving troubles, insecurities, fears, and pain behind. Just loving, sharing and being together. She really couldn't think of a better way to spend their last week of December.

"Are you ready? Do you have everything?" Joy asks, her famous smile pulling through the steams and Wendy couldn't help but smile too.

"I do. I also stopped by your house for your medicine. Is that okay?"

Joy has had depression for a really long time. Wendy doesn't ask, but there are times that she opens it. Joy listens. She talks about her depression, how it's been there since the age of thirteen. How she's gone through a long line of lice and acne since she barely moved from her bed through the years. She talks about how thankful she is for the good days. For the days that she can't stop talking. But also for the bad days. She says that she might feel hopeless at times but deep inside she knows that it'll get better. She has hope.

"It's okay," Joy says as she stands in front of her, reaching for her hand and soon after laces their fingers together. Their golden promise rings thump softly and the smile that she shares with her is personal. She's proud of her for trying.

Instead of rushing out like always, Joy stays back for a little. They help around with cleaning and eat leftovers with her girlfriend's co-workers. Wendy watches closely as Joy laughs at Seulgi's (horrible) jokes and Minho's (okay) dancing. Her heart sparks up as she watches her laugh, throwing her head back and tumbling with Yeri.

When they finally leave, Joy's actually happy. She looks so. Joy's feet are propped on the dashboard and her hand is laced with his. The background noise soothes her nerves, a beautiful ballad that Joy's singing for her. She's caught between the road and her redheaded girlfriend.

"What's your plan for tonight?" Wendy asks faintly, flicking the signal and driving to the next lane. The motel they were currently aiming for was still thirty minutes away.

"My feet hurt. So... a warm bath with my girlfriend and some takeout." She muses quietly and Wendy feels her heart thump. "I'd say sex, but honestly... I just want some nice rice."

Wendy shakes her head, a few giggles leaving her mouth. "Food is better than sex?"

"Food is better than everything," She puffs out with a soft smile on her face. She knows that it's playful and the entire environment is delicate. It's so soft and the fondness is radiating. Wendy looks over at her, and she looks absolutely tired. There are dark bags under her eyes, her lipstick is faded but she can see the smile on her face and the glint in her eyes.

"Even me?"

Joy looks out the window and she's shaking her head. Her tied hair is falling to her shoulders as she says, "Nothing is better than you."

Silence creeps in after those words are shared and Wendy realizes how important those little words were. Sometimes Joy was tired and she didn't want to speak. But she wanted to feel loved. So the actions were more. The good morning kiss, a handheld, the tiny tugs when Joy felt anxious-- The giggles when they shared a bath, lips pressed on shoulders and quiet breathy moans that parted her lips.

"A night like this, I told you to kiss me," Joy says, a lightness in her voice. Wendy interrupted her thought and she looks over at her lover who's enjoying the cold night air. The stars are bright and the road is empty.

"You did," Wendy smiles fondly and she remembers how willing Joy was that night. She was hanging onto the feelings. Her dreamy brown eyes were craving the kiss and she remembers how Joy closed her eyes before she did. How her at the time, blonde hair was the last thing she saw.

"Do you think we would've kissed if I hadn't told you?" Joy asks curiously and Wendy hums quietly.

"No doubt about it."

There's a silence and Wendy knows that there's a heavier question coming.

"Would you still choose me?" Joy asks. Her voice is heavy, almost afraid of the answer that would leave her mouth. Her hand lets go of Wendy's and it's resting on her lap now.

Would she choose Joy?

Wendy licks her lips, reaching for Joy's cold hand and she kisses the back of her hand with tenderness. She didn't want to see herself without Joy, not now, not ever. Her voice is soft, full of love when she says,

"I'd choose you always and forever."


End file.
